Something happened on the way to Heaven
by Megnove
Summary: Poteva finire tutto così? Naaaa. La vera fine della sesta serie... come l'ho immaginata io e come un giorno scopriremo che è andata realmente!


**Something Happened  
On The Way To Heaven**(1)

_Il batter d'ali di una farfalla può causare cicloni dall'altra parte del mondo._  
–Teoria del Caos

«Apri gli occhi»(2).  
Emporio Arniño si svegliò di colpo e si rizzò a sedere nel letto, ansimando. Come sempre, il suo primo gesto fu di tastarsi il petto e il viso, come per controllare di esistere ancora. Non c'era da stupirsi, visto quello che aveva passato. E poi, non era ancora abituato a indossare vestiti veri e dormire in un vero letto.  
Si sfregò gli occhi. Era in un letto matrimoniale, troppo grande per lui, al centro di una camera enorme. Le persiane del finestrone in fondo erano alzate, e riversavano dentro luce a fiotti: preferiva dormire con la finestra aperta. Sul comodino erano ammonticchiati dei libri piuttosto strani per un ragazzino di undici anni: _A Brief History of Time_, di Stephen Hawking; i _Sonetti_ di Milton, aperti alla poesia _On His Blindness_, di cui aveva sottolineato l'ultimo verso; _The Many–Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics_, di DeWitt e Graham…  
La radiosveglia segnava le otto. Non era troppo presto, quindi. Stava diffondendo una vecchia canzoncina italiana: _«Oggi mi sento visionario perché… Ho il cuore in paradiso…»_  
«Uh?» pensò tra sé. «Ma questa canzone non diceva in un altro modo?» Comunque spense la radio. La mamma gli cantava sempre cose del genere da piccolo, ma dopo… quello che era stato, sentire certe parole gli dava fastidio.  
Si accorse che stava ancora tremando. Aveva fatto un sogno orrendo. Ora non riusciva a ricordare nulla, ma sentiva ancora il terrore che aveva provato. Pensava di sapere cosa riguardasse. Probabilmente avrebbe avuto gli incubi su _quello_ per il resto della sua vita…  
Bussarono alla porta. –Ehi, piccolo?– chiamò una voce da dietro. –Ti ho sentito gridare… tutto bene? Io entro se sei decente!  
–Ah… sì… tutto bene, grazie– rispose. Era rotondetto e ricciuto, con capelli e occhi così chiari da sembrare bianchi. Anche la pelle era pallidissima, ma l'incubo non c'entrava niente: erano solo pochi mesi che aveva potuto vedere liberamente la luce del sole.  
Irene aprì la porta col piede ben calzato, perché aveva entrambe le mani occupate da un largo vassoio. Era una ragazza di circa vent'anni, vivace e sorridente, con lunghi capelli neri dalla frangia tinta di biondo e una curiosa acconciatura che le faceva in testa qualcosa come un paio di codini, corna o banane. Gli occhi azzurrini avevano un taglio vagamente a mandorla, ricordo di un nonno giapponese, e i suoi abiti alla moda ma mai vistosi erano decorati con una profusione di motivi a cuore e a farfalla. Certe cose, pensava Emporio –non importa in _quale_ mondo o vita tu sia– non cambiano mai.  
–Colazione a letto per il signorino!– esclamò, deponendogli il carico sulle coperte in grembo. –Ho pensato che di solito ti alzi a quest'ora, e visto che ero sveglia… forza, mangia che devi crescere!  
Si sarebbe detto che volesse farlo crescere alla statura di un campione di basket. Era stata fin troppo generosa con le porzioni. C'erano latte, biscotti e _cornflakes_, succo d'arancia, marmellata, uova strapazzate, frittelle, salsicce e perfino un fiore in un vaso di vetro. –Oh, grazie– mormorò lui, confuso. –Non dovevi disturbarti.  
–Sciocchezze… non mi ha dato nessun disturbo.– Energicamente, lei si diresse alla finestra per tirare le tende. –Che bella giornata!– canticchiò felice, stirando le braccia sulla testa. –Stanotte ha piovuto tantissimo ma oggi c'è un sole stupendo. Guarda, è uscito perfino l'arcobaleno! Preparati in fretta, così poi mi accompagni a fare shopping! Devo rinnovare il mio guardaroba… purtroppo le vacanze sono quasi finite e tra poco dovrò tornare a studiare, che barba! Ti ho mai parlato della mia compagna di stanza, quella che colleziona bambole?  
Emporio sorrise misteriosamente, portandosi alla bocca una forchettata di uova. –Sì, me ne hai parlato.  
–Santo cielo! Quella mi fa venire i brividi! Le veste, le cura, ci parla… e come sono brutte! A volte ho l'impressione di dividere la camera con una che pratica il vudù! Mi sveglio di notte con l'incubo che trasformi in pupazzo anche me! Magari ti faccio ridere, ma l'ho detto ad Anakis– (il suo fidanzato) –e lui mi ha consigliato di tenere un crocifisso o uno spicchio d'aglio sotto il cuscino… che dici, mi trovi troppo matta?  
–Ho conosciuto persone ben più matte, sor… Irene.– Il ragazzino si morse le labbra, incupendosi e sentendosi colpevole. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a chiamarla così, per quanto lei l'avesse incoraggiato a farlo.  
–Grazie… anche se non ci credo. Comunque questo è solo il minimo. Sai, ho sempre avuto il sogno di diventare un bravo medico… ma a volte mi sembra che non ne valga la pena. Detesto quell'ambiente. Sai che c'è una compagna di corso che deve ancora restituirmi il maglione che le ho prestato _sei_ mesi fa? Era anche uno dei miei preferiti, mi sa che non lo rivedrò mai più! E l'insegnante di biologia, che mi interroga su cose non assegnate e poi mi accusa di essere smemorata? Per non parlare di tutti gli intrighi che fanno gli altri e di quanto si sparla alle spalle dei compagni… e se resti senza soldi sei subito tagliato fuori. Non so quante volte ho già dovuto chiedere a papà di anticiparmi il mensile. Giuro, ci sono giorni che mi sento _in prigione_ là dentro!  
Erano le sue solite lamentele. «Non sai quanto hai ragione» mormorò Emporio a bassa voce, senza sapere bene se stesse dicendo a lei o a se stesso, tra il faceto e il malinconico. Si era alzato dal letto e aveva poggiato il vassoio sul tavolo, per poi cominciare a vestirsi.  
Irene si mise a rimettere in ordine la stanza. Lo faceva quasi tutte le mattine, perché sapeva quanto lui fosse distratto. Del resto, non aveva mai dovuto riordinare nella sua vita. Da quando lei e suo padre lo avevano accolto in casa, qualche mese prima, era stata premurosa con lui come una vera sorella. Diceva di essersi accorta solo adesso che essere figlia unica l'aveva sempre fatta sentire privata di qualcosa. Questo gli faceva provare ancor più rimorso per la sua nostalgia, e per la distanza che nonostante tutto continuava a mantenere da tutti loro. Ma non era facile abituarsi. Forse non ci sarebbe riuscito mai.  
–Ma la leggi davvero questa roba?– commentò la ragazza sollevando con curiosità i suoi libri. –O sei un genio o lo fai solo per fare impressione sugli altri. A proposito, ti ho detto che oggi vengono a trovarci anche i ragazzi? Andremo al centro commerciale tutti insieme. Strano come abbiamo legato subito, anche se ci siamo conosciuti solo da poco! Era lo stesso giorno che ho incontrato te, o mi sbaglio?  
–Sì– rispose lui, senza entusiasmo. –Era lo stesso giorno.  
–Oggi sei di malumore, eh? Mi dispiace. Dai, dopo lo shopping possiamo fare due passi sulla spiaggia e ti offro il gelato. Direi che con questo caldo è l'ideale. Ieri si gelava, e invece… uff, sono tutta sudata!– E impigliandosi e borbottando, cercò di levarsi il maglione traforato a cuori che portava sull'abito senza spalline sotto. Dopo vari tentativi, riuscì finalmente a liberare un braccio.  
Emporio si sentì gelare ed emise un verso soffocato. Per un attimo gli era parso di vedere sul braccio di Irene un tatuaggio colorato, poco sotto il gomito… la sagoma di una farfalla trafitta da un pugnale.  
Irene estrasse la testa, non senza difficoltà, dalle pieghe del maglione. –Cos'è successo?– chiese, allarmata. –Ti è andato di traverso qualcosa?  
Il suo braccio era normalissimo. Nessun tatuaggio. Emporio si limitò a scuotere la testa. Non poteva dirle che gli ricordava tantissimo un'altra. Un'altra ragazza che aveva quel tatuaggio sul braccio. Che portava i capelli avvolti in complicate treccine attorno ai codini e un piercing a stella all'ombelico, e vestiva abiti ancor più frivoli e stravaganti. Una ragazza che –per quanto bizzarro e incredibile potesse essere– era lei stessa.

Quando Emporio era nato, sua madre era già in prigione. Non sapeva per quale motivo fosse carcerata, e non gli interessava neanche tanto saperlo. Non aveva idea di chi fosse suo padre. Lei era riuscita a tenere nascosta la sua gravidanza alle compagne e al personale del penitenziario, e una volta nato il figlio aveva tenuto nascosto anche lui. Non le era stato difficile. Perché era dotata di una capacità che gli altri non possedevano, e non potevano nemmeno sospettare. Una capacità che gli aveva trasmesso.  
Dove sorgeva il carcere di massima sicurezza di Green Dolphin Street in Florida, «l'Acquario», un tempo c'era stata una villa che era stata distrutta da un incendio. Tutto quanto vi era contenuto era stato completamente consumato dalle fiamme. Si dice che le persone morte di morte violenta continuino a vagare sulla terra come fantasmi. Nessuno pensa che possa capitare la stessa cosa anche agli oggetti. Eppure era proprio ciò che era successo in questo caso. Intere stanze della villa bruciata erano sopravvissute come apparizioni spettrali, con tutti i loro mobili e le cose che contenevano al momento del disastro. Le persone normali avrebbero potuto forse intravederle fugacemente con l'angolo dell'occhio, negli interstizi tra un muro e l'altro, nei momenti di distrazione. E si sarebbero subito convinte di aver avuto un'allucinazione. Di certo nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito ad entrare nelle stanze fantasma, o a toccare ciò che vi era dentro. Ma loro due, lui e sua madre, potevano farlo. E potevano permettere di farlo anche ad altri, in loro presenza. Era qualcosa che la donna possedeva fin dalla nascita. Emporio avrebbe scoperto solo in seguito che quel potere si chiamava _stand_. Ne esistevano di molti tipi differenti, e solo poche persone al mondo lo avevano innato. Altre, se predisposte, potevano acquistarlo… in modi diversi e misteriosi.  
Sua madre lo aveva allevato così. Procurandosi in qualche modo soldi dall'esterno, si faceva cedere dalle altre detenute la loro razione di cibo, e gliela portava nella stanza di cui nessun altro conosceva l'esistenza, dove lui la aspettava interminabilmente quando non poteva stargli accanto. Doveva fare così, perché sebbene la regola del penitenziario concedesse molta libertà di movimento, non poteva scomparire per lunghi periodi di tempo, o l'avrebbero notato. E una persona in carne e ossa non poteva nutrirsi di cibi fantasma, per quanto potesse masticarli e sentirne il sapore. Lo vestiva degli abiti rimasti negli armadi della villa, non sempre adatti, e lo faceva dormire nel pianoforte della stanza della musica, perché le camere da letto non erano sopravvissute come spettri. Quando aveva cominciato a rendersi un po' conto delle cose, lui le aveva chiesto qualche volta perché sentisse il bisogno di nasconderlo in quel modo. Se avesse rivelato la sua esistenza prima che fosse nato, le avrebbero certamente permesso di tenerlo con sé in cella. Forse le avrebbero perfino abbreviato la sentenza. Ma lei non aveva mai risposto a quelle domande, venendo solo scossa da un brivido d'orrore e pregandolo di non parlare più di certe cose.  
Non ricordava quanti anni avesse quando aveva scoperto perché la mamma reagiva così. Quando gli era stata portata via in un modo orribile. Nel carcere si aggirava un essere molto più spaventoso e crudele di tutti gli assassini che vi erano rinchiusi, un essere oscuro di cui nessuno aveva mai scoperto l'identità. Qualcuno che possedeva poteri come i loro, ma completamente diversi. Questa creatura amava cacciare, e le sue attenzioni erano rivolte proprio alle persone dotate anch'esse di quel genere di poteri. E un giorno alla fine aveva trovato la madre di Emporio. Il suo corpo era stato completamente sciolto in una specie di acido, e ne era rimasto soltanto un frammento d'osso consumato; e la sua anima era stata portata via, per entrare a far parte della collezione della creatura. Le guardie avevano scoperto la sua assenza solo il giorno dopo, e avevano creduto ad una fuga. Solo lui sapeva cos'era successo. Solo lui sapeva dell'esistenza dell'assassino, e il suo dolore era stato disperato e inconsolabile. Aveva raccolto l'unica reliquia rimasta della madre, e per giorni e giorni aveva pianto irrefrenabilmente. Aveva continuato a restare nascosto nella prigione, come se fosse stato anche lui uno spettro, conservando quell'osso come un tesoro. Ora comprendeva che la mamma aveva temuto per lui lo stesso destino. Non aveva idea di come andarsene da lì, quindi si era adattato a vivere in quel modo da solo. Era molto maturo per la sua età, e si era fatto una cultura coi libri della biblioteca e navigando con il computer della sua stanza, giungendo a sapere molte più cose di un adulto, per quanto non avesse mai messo piede all'esterno. Per mangiare rubacchiava qualcosa dalle cucine di notte. Dato che poteva piegare e ridurre gli oggetti fantasma per portarli con sé, aveva molti nascondigli su cui contare per non farsi scoprire. Negli anni aveva assistito a molte altre sparizioni ad opera dell'assassino di sua madre, tutte inspiegabili per gli altri, perché le persone prive di quei poteri non potevano neanche vederlo e lui non lasciava mai testimoni. Ogni volta il cuore gli si serrava: per quanto si trattasse di criminali, erano pur sempre esseri umani. Aveva cercato di proteggere qualcuno dei suoi possibili bersagli, rivelandosi cautamente a loro e nascondendoli con sé nella stanza fantasma: ma non aveva mai realmente sperato di poter fare qualcosa contro il mostro. Fino al giorno in cui era arrivata lei(3).  
Jolyne Kujo. JoJo per gli amici. Una ragazza condannata per un crimine che non aveva commesso, mandata in prigione da un fidanzato codardo che l'aveva accusata al suo posto, sacrificata da un avvocato corrotto. Una ragazza apparentemente petulante, capricciosa e incline a lamentarsi, imprudente ma diffidente di tutti, con grandi occhi umidi e spauriti che però potevano raggelarsi improvvisamente rivelando un carattere di ferro che lei stessa non conosceva ancora dentro di sé. Una ragazza che si sarebbe trasformata più di una volta durante il suo soggiorno in quel carcere.

La prima volta era stata proprio il giorno in cui era arrivata al penitenziario. Dopo l'incriminazione, era stata trasferita là in attesa del processo. La polizia era convinta che fosse lei al volante e non il suo ragazzo quando avevano messo sotto un autostoppista sulla statale. Lei continuava a difendere la sua innocenza ma senza accusarlo. Il giorno dell'incidente l'aveva supplicata di aiutarlo a nascondere il cadavere, di pensare alla rispettabilità della sua ricca famiglia, al loro futuro. Aveva acconsentito, anche se con molti scrupoli. Sentiva che non avrebbero potuto passarla così liscia. E così era stato. Li avevano scoperti e arrestati, l'avevano portata via di casa sotto gli occhi di sua madre. E avevano iniziato a subissarla di interrogatori, senza mai permetterle di vedere il fidanzato. Ma l'aveva protetto ostinatamente. Credeva che se avessero continuato a negare entrambi, non avrebbero potuto condannarli. Aveva un bisogno disperato di fidarsi di lui, di credere che ci fosse un uomo che la amava, disposto a sacrificarsi per lei. Prima che fosse inviata al carcere, l'avvocato era venuto a portarle la sua roba. C'era anche qualcosa mandatole da suo padre. Un pendente con dentro un pezzo di pietra dalla forma strana, forse una mezza punta di freccia. Jolyne provava solo rancore per suo padre. Era sempre stato lontano da casa fin da quando era piccola, l'aveva sempre trattata con freddezza e aveva finito col divorziare da sua madre. Per questo lei era sempre stata un po' sbandata, aveva frequentato a volte cattivi compagni e alla fine aveva perso qualche anno di scuola. Si era convinta di non essere niente per lui, e anche lei non voleva averci niente a che fare. Non voleva il suo aiuto, e comunque sarebbe stato inutile. Ma appena toccato il ciondolo, la pietra ne era uscita come se si fosse mossa da sola e l'aveva ferita alla mano. Uno zampillo fortissimo di sangue l'aveva spaventata a morte, ma il taglio si era rimarginato quasi subito, senza lasciare traccia. Stizzita, aveva buttato via il regalo. Anche da assente il «vecchio» riusciva a farle male.  
Ma poco dopo, mentre il cellulare che la trasportava arrivava in prigione, aveva scoperto che quella ferita aveva cambiato la sua vita per sempre. Quando un paio di guardie disoneste avevano iniziato a picchiare a sangue un'altra detenuta per prenderle i soldi, Jolyne si era accorta che dal punto dove la pietra l'aveva colpita usciva un filo resistentissimo e invisibile a tutti gli altri, che le permetteva di udire voci distanti come un cavo telefonico, di creare oggetti e poteva anche ammassarsi diventando una figura umana pronta a proteggerla, seguendo i suoi ordini mentali. Aveva capito che si trattava di una proiezione della sua energia psichica: quello che altri chiamavano _stand_. Grazie ad esso era riuscita a salvare l'altra ragazza ed anche se stessa, quando una compagna di cella psicopatica aveva cercato di ridurla in suo potere e servirsi di lei ai suoi scopi. Suo padre le aveva dato questo, dunque. Un mezzo per difendersi.  
E avrebbe avuto ben ragione di difendersi, perché sarebbe rimasta là dentro molto a lungo. L'avvocato le aveva consigliato di dichiararsi colpevole convincendola che sarebbe uscita subito con la condizionale. Le aveva nascosto che l'accusa era passata a omicidio volontario perché la vittima era ancora viva quando era stata gettata in una palude. Per colpa di quell'uomo e per colpa del suo ragazzo che aveva scaricato la responsabilità su di lei, era stata condannata a quindici anni. Lo shock al pensiero di dover consumare la sua giovinezza in carcere non era stato pari alla collera per essere stata tradita da quei due che le si erano coalizzati contro. Di nuovo tradita. Nessuno degli uomini della sua vita era stato degno della sua fiducia. Sarebbe stato abbastanza per far crollare chiunque. Ma proprio a quel punto qualcosa in lei si era indurito. Aveva deciso di resistere. Prima per un feroce desiderio di vendetta contro chi l'aveva buttata là dentro, poi perché rifiutava di farsi abbattere da questo o da ogni altra cosa. Sarebbe uscita libera da quell'_oceano di pietra,_ come lo chiamava lei. Così chiamò il suo potere: Stone Free. Non si sarebbe più fatta proteggere da nessuno. Si sarebbe protetta _da sola _da quel momento in poi.  
Emporio, che spiava di nascosto la vita del carcere, era stato ammirato da quel carattere. Nessuno si era mai comportato in modo così coraggioso e allo stesso tempo così generoso. L'aveva vista usare il suo potere per farsi valere e per aiutare detenute più deboli. L'aveva presa in simpatia, da subito. Così, quando era venuto a sapere che il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto visite, aveva deciso di avvertirla. Sapeva che l'assassino del penitenziario non si sarebbe fatto scappare una preda simile, e sapeva che agiva di preferenza in sala visite, dove non c'erano telecamere che potessero registrare qualcosa d'insolito. Non poteva permettere che le facesse del male. Si era fatto vedere da lei, con precauzione, sconsigliandola di andare all'appuntamento. Ma Jolyne, pur sorpresa dalla presenza di quello strano bambino nel carcere, pur avvisata che poteva succederle qualcosa di _peggiore della morte_, non si era lasciata dissuadere. Così aveva incontrato il visitatore. Suo padre. Jotaro Kujo.  
Non lo vedeva da anni, ed ora arrivava parlandole in modo strano ed affermando che l'avrebbe fatta evadere. Era talmente furiosa che l'avrebbe picchiato. Le disse che l'incidente e il processo erano stati una montatura. Che nel carcere c'era _l'alleato di un suo vecchio nemico_, che l'aveva fatta imprigionare per danneggiare lui e ora avrebbe potuto cercare di ucciderla. Doveva portarla via di là immediatamente. Lei non voleva neanche starlo a sentire. E di certo avrebbe preferito restare dentro per sempre piuttosto che uscire col suo aiuto. Prima l'aveva abbandonata, e ora era colpa sua se si trovava in quella situazione. Era capace di portarle soltanto sofferenze.  
Ma era già troppo tardi per rifiutare. Erano già stati attaccati, senza neanche che se ne fossero resi conto. L'assassino operava in questo modo quando voleva essere sicuro di non scoprirsi. Le loro menti erano state intrappolate nell'illusione di un combattimento senza fine, mentre intanto l'acido invadeva la stanza. Mentre dormivano, sarebbero stati sciolti anche loro. Solo grazie ad Emporio si erano salvati. Jolyne era riuscita a svegliarsi perché si era ferita stringendo in mano qualcosa che lui le aveva dato. L'osso di sua madre. Il ricordo preziosissimo da cui si era separato perché la proteggesse.  
Dopo aver ripreso i sensi, erano usciti faticosamente dalla sala visite. A questo punto non restava loro che scappare, facendosi largo coi propri poteri. Anche il padre di Jolyne ne era in possesso: il suo stand, Star Platinum, era forse il più potente che esistesse, col potere di fermare il tempo per qualche secondo. Ed era proprio a _questo_ che l'assassino mirava. Aveva portato Jolyne in quella prigione per attirarvi _lui_. Ed ora non avrebbe rinunciato così facilmente alla sua occasione. Li aveva inseguiti e bloccati in un vicolo cieco, costringendo Jotaro a scegliere tra la vita della figlia e la sua sicurezza. E lui non aveva esitato neanche un attimo. Per salvarla da una raffica di proiettili, si era esposto all'attacco, ed era stato colpito. Il nemico gli aveva estratto dalla testa due oggetti che sembravano dischi di un computer, per poi dileguarsi. Privo di essi, l'uomo si era accasciato al suolo, avendo solo il tempo di esortare Jolyne a mettersi in salvo. E di dirle che in realtà le aveva sempre voluto bene.  
La ragazza aveva sentito crollare tutto quello che aveva sempre creduto del padre. Freneticamente aveva cercato di trascinarlo fuori con sé, di portarlo dove qualcuno lo potesse aiutare. Dovevano uscire da lì entrambi! Ma i suoi tentativi di soccorrerlo erano stati vani. Non respirava più. Il cuore si era fermato. Quando aveva compreso che _questa era la cosa peggiore della morte_ –perderlo per sempre– aveva gettato un urlo disperato che aveva distrutto il suo mondo. E l'aveva trasformata ancora una volta.  
Aveva rinunciato a scappare. Era tornata di sua volontà nel penitenziario. _Lui_ non era morto, lo sapeva. Lo sentiva. Poteva ancora salvarlo. I dischi che l'assassino –il nome del suo stand era Whitesnake– aveva portato via contenevano lo stand e la memoria di suo padre. Il suo corpo si era fermato senza, ma poteva essere riportato in vita se gli fossero stati restituiti. Questo divenne il suo nuovo scopo. Si lasciò portare in isolamento, accettò senza batter ciglio che le fosse allungata la condanna di altri cinque anni. Non pensava più a se stessa. Restava in carcere _per lui_. Il corpo di Jotaro era stato preso in custodia dalla Fondazione Speedwagon, un gruppo di ricerca che collaborava con lui da anni. Loro lo avrebbero preservato finché non fosse riuscita a rianimarlo. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per questo. Per farsi _perdonare_ di averlo sempre giudicato male. Per poter recuperare il suo amore. Non c'era più traccia di quella che era stata prima. Era diventata di roccia e d'acciaio. Aveva chiesto l'aiuto di Emporio. E lui aveva acconsentito ad aiutarla, anche se non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto fare per lei. Accomunati da una disgrazia simile, si erano affezionati molto l'uno all'altra, e lui, senza pensarci, aveva iniziato a chiamarla «sorellina».  
Whitesnake non aveva previsto il voltafaccia di Jolyne. Comunque, il fatto che fosse intenzionata a combatterlo non lo impensieriva più di tanto. Nessuno sapeva chi fosse veramente. La sua collezione contava decine, forse centinaia di stand, e poteva impiantarli in chi voleva, insieme ai ricordi necessari a renderlo vendicativo e sanguinario. Non aveva che da mandarle contro un sicario dopo l'altro, fino a neutralizzarla. Ma anche la ragazza poteva contare su degli alleati. Si erano uniti a lei poco a poco, per amicizia, per simpatia verso il suo obiettivo o per altri motivi. Erano diventati un gruppo unito come le dita di una mano, e sempre più pericoloso.  
Ermes Costello era la detenuta che Jolyne aveva salvato dalle guardie il primo giorno, una _chicana_ con le treccine rasta e due righe tatuate sulla fronte e sul mento, come il membro di una gang. Aveva ricevuto uno stand dalla stessa pietra che l'aveva conferito all'amica. Si chiamava Kiss, e poteva sdoppiare gli oggetti. Ermes era dentro per rapina, ma in realtà si era fatta imprigionare apposta. In quel carcere c'era il gangster che aveva ucciso sua sorella, ed era uno dei tirapiedi di Whitesnake. Per Jolyne era stata una sorella maggiore e una consigliera, e grazie a lei era riuscita a portare a termine la sua vendetta.  
Foo Fighters era un essere non umano creato da Whitesnake con un disco rubato, formato da plancton che poteva rimodellare come voleva. Aveva il compito di sorvegliare la sua collezione di stand, uccidendo chi vi si avvicinasse. Dopo averlo sconfitto, Jolyne gli aveva risparmiato la vita, non credendolo realmente colpevole delle sue azioni. Per riconoscenza, F.F. aveva assunto l'identità di una detenuta morta e aveva cambiato scopo nella vita: proteggere la sua salvatrice. Col tempo era giunto ad avere dei sentimenti umani ed era diventato un'amica devota e preziosa.  
Weather Report era uno dei detenuti che Emporio aveva tenuto nascosti nella stanza fantasma. Alto e taciturno, con uno strano berretto alto di pelo sempre in testa, aveva il potere di controllare i fenomeni atmosferici a suo piacimento. Forse era già stato attaccato in precedenza da Whitesnake, che però stranamente gli aveva lasciato lo stand portandogli via solo la memoria. La determinazione di Jolyne l'aveva spinto ad aiutarla, insieme al desiderio di recuperare il suo passato.  
Infine, Narciso Anasui, il più strano del gruppo. Capelli rossi, modi e abiti quasi femminili che a volte portavano a equivocare, arrivava a mettersi il rossetto per frivolezza ma in realtà non aveva niente di una donna. Anche Emporio aveva paura di lui, e aveva acconsentito a proteggerlo solo perché era amico di Weather. Il suo stand si chiamava Diver Down, e poteva insinuarsi in oggetti inanimati e corpi umani per rimodellarli dall'interno. Era un tipo pericoloso e un omicida. Aveva fatto a pezzi la fidanzata che l'aveva tradito e l'amante di lei. Nonostante la sua mancanza di scrupoli e la sua violenza, nascondeva una profonda tristezza e desiderava in qualche modo «essere salvato». Quando aveva conosciuto Jolyne aveva sentito che la sua forza e la sua purezza avevano il potere di salvarlo da se stesso. Era deciso a proteggerla ad ogni costo e a chiederle di sposarlo.  
I combattimenti che avevano dovuto affrontare erano stati tali da portarli in punto di morte più di una volta. Whitesnake non aveva risparmiato niente per eliminarli. Aveva inviato stand capaci di strappare loro gli organi vitali, soffocarli dall'interno, bruciarli vivi, farli esplodere. Marilyn Manson, Limp Bizkit, Jumpin' Jack Flash, Planet Waves, Yoyoma… Ma Jolyne aveva rifiutato caparbiamente di arrendersi. Aveva sopportato il carcere duro, la privazione della luce del giorno, l'isolamento a pane e acqua, gli oltraggi dei secondini. Aveva combattuto con le ossa spezzate, senza quasi più sangue in corpo. Era riuscita a riprendere prima l'uno, poi l'altro dei dischi di suo padre e a consegnarli alla Fondazione. Ma la lotta non era finita con questo. Aveva scoperto che c'era dell'altro.  
Durante la sua reclusione in carcere duro era stata testimone di un evento ancor più soprannaturale di quelli legati all'esistenza degli stand. La nascita di una creatura in parte umana e in parte vegetale, che per formarsi un corpo aveva assorbito nutrimento dai corpi di tutti i prigionieri e le guardie del reparto d'isolamento, e quasi anche da lei. Questo strano essere aveva sulla spalla un segno a forma di stella, uguale a quello suo e di suo padre. A reclamarlo era arrivato immediatamente Whitesnake, e allora si era scoperta anche la sua vera identità. Padre Enrico Pucci, il cappellano del carcere… un vero pilastro della chiesa, un cacciatore di anime, convinto di eseguire la volontà divina perseguendo i suoi diabolici scopi. Non era riuscita ad impedirgli d'impadronirsi del «bambino verde» e fuggire, dopo aver ucciso F.F., sacrificatasi per permetterle di recuperare il secondo disco.  
Ed era stato proprio quello a trasformarla per l'ultima volta. Quando Jolyne aveva letto i ricordi del padre, aveva saputo la verità, e il significato di tutto ciò che era successo. Aveva saputo di essere una discendente della famiglia Joestar, i cui membri avevano più di una volta salvato il mondo senza che nessuno lo sapesse. Da sei generazioni avevano il compito predestinato di combattere contro un mostro chiamato Dio Brando, un vampiro immortale che aveva sparso a più riprese il terrore sulla terra, giungendo a impadronirsi del corpo di un loro antenato dopo che il suo era andato distrutto. Suo padre lo aveva annientato da ragazzo, in una lotta all'ultimo sangue per salvare la propria madre… come la sua, adesso, per salvare lui. Ma eliminato Dio, restavano i suoi seguaci. Padre Pucci era uno di questi, animato da una fede distorta e perversa in Dio… il _suo_ Dio. Questo gli aveva parlato, prima di morire, di un metodo per evolvere il potere della mente fino a un grado supremo… fino a «raggiungere il Paradiso». Solo Jotaro, che aveva ucciso il malvagio, conosceva il segreto, ed era proprio per impossessarsi di questo che Whitesnake gli aveva rubato i ricordi. Il bambino verde era in realtà Dio stesso, rigeneratosi dall'ultimo frammento rimasto del suo corpo. Ora il prete si era fuso con lui e stava dirigendosi verso Cape Canaveral, il luogo designato per la trasformazione finale. Che avrebbe avuto luogo con la successiva luna nuova, pochi giorni dopo. E qualsiasi cosa fosse successa allora, lo avrebbe reso _padrone di tutte le anime della Terra_.  
Jolyne avrebbe potuto lavarsene le mani. Era una cosa accaduta prima della sua nascita. Avrebbe potuto restare a curarsi le ferite e aspettare l'arrivo di suo padre. Ma non aveva avuto alcun dubbio. Ora sapeva. Era la figlia di Jotaro Kujo. Era l'erede dei Joestar. Era suo _compito_ fermare il nemico e sigillare il potere di Dio Brando. Non si trattava più solo di suo padre né di lei. Si trattava del _mondo_.  
Così era evasa. Tutti gli altri l'avevano seguita. Dovevano raggiungere il prete prima che arrivasse a destinazione e completasse il suo potere. Jolyne aveva paura. Nonostante la sua decisione, sentiva ancora tutta la fragilità di una giovane della sua età. Temeva che il suo potere non fosse sufficiente a fermare quello che stava accadendo. Sperava che il padre si riprendesse in tempo per venire ad aiutarla. Ma che arrivasse o no… non si sarebbe fermata. Mai.  
Ma neanche il prete aveva intenzione di permetterle di fermarlo. Credeva in modo assoluto di essere predestinato a vincere. Credeva in una _forza di attrazione_ che avrebbe inevitabilmente portato sulla sua strada le persone che potevano proteggerlo e spingerlo verso la vittoria. Che qualunque ostacolo postogli davanti non avrebbe fatto altro che renderlo più forte e avvicinarlo alla meta. E non fu deluso. Dio Brando aveva generato numerosi figli con donne umane… che quindi avevano il sangue e il potere dei Joestar, ma la malvagità del loro empio padre. Ora venivano attratti dalla sua energia verso il prete, per proteggerne la fuga. Si erano parati sul loro cammino Ungaro col suo Bohemian Rhapsody… Rykiel col terrificante Sky High… Versus con l'allucinante Under World. Li avevano sconfitti uno dopo l'altro, ma senza riuscire a catturare il loro padrone, che era infine giunto vivo a Cape Canaveral.  
Nella lotta avevano perso anche Weather Report. Gli era stata restituita la memoria, e con essa era venuta alla luce una storia raccapricciante… in realtà era il fratello gemello di Padre Pucci, separato da lui in culla da una donna che l'aveva scambiato col suo bambino morto. Un crudele caso, o forse un destino misterioso, li aveva riuniti nelle peggiori circostanze, che avevano portato alla morte della sorella minore e alla scelta di Enrico di diventare seguace di Dio. Insieme alla memoria Weather aveva riacquistato anche il suo potere più terribile, che usò per cercare di mettere finalmente fine alla blasfema esistenza del fratello… il potere di indurre alla morte le persone grazie all'illusione di miriadi di lumache generata dal diabolico arcobaleno di Heavy Weather. Ma la determinazione del prete era stata più forte della sua, più forte di quella di tutti loro. Alla fine gli aveva trapassato il petto proprio grazie alla distrazione offertagli dall'arrivo di Jolyne e degli altri in aiuto dell'amico. Sembrava davvero che tutto quello che potevano fare lo aiutasse e basta. Nell'ultimo istante, Weather aveva appena avuto il tempo di usare il potere del fratello a sua insaputa per trasformare in disco il suo stesso stand, o almeno una parte di esso. L'aveva fatto avere a Jolyne. In qualche modo… forse avrebbe potuto esserle utile.  
La sua morte aveva colpito la ragazza nel più profondo dell'anima. Ora più che mai, non le era concesso arrendersi. Il potere di Padre Pucci continuava a mutare, ad evolvere, per consentirgli di proteggersi fino al momento fatale. Per raggiungerlo avevano dovuto scalare pareti orizzontali, superare strade diventate abissi. E alla fine avevano scoperto che era troppo forte per loro. Jolyne era stata colpita ripetutamente e ridotta quasi in fin di vita. Ma proprio quando sembrava che non ci fosse più speranza, improvvisamente si era ritrovata tra le braccia di suo padre. In quei mesi lui aveva resistito con tutte le sue forze, lottando contro la morte. Anche se la mente l'aveva abbandonato, il suo _corpo_ ricordava e non gli aveva permesso di lasciarla sola a combattere contro l'orrore. E adesso che era qui, il discepolo di Dio Brando sentiva svanire le sue speranze. Per un attimo, si vide perduto. Ma oltre al potere, aveva ereditato anche l'inumana tenacia del suo maestro. Annullando la gravità intorno a sé, fuggì verso il cielo, senza dare a padre e figlia neanche il tempo di ritrovarsi. Fluttuando in aria, accelerò la sua trasformazione. Acquisì il potere definitivo prima del momento stabilito.  
Videro il sole tramontare e sorgere di nuovo poco dopo. Videro le lancette dell'orologio iniziare a correre sempre più velocemente. Sentirono un acquazzone bagnarli e svanire in un attimo. In tutto il mondo si stava verificando lo stesso fenomeno. Era questo il potere di cui il prete era entrato in possesso. Stava accelerando il tempo!  
Le ore trascorrevano come minuti. Mentre gli esseri viventi si muovevano ancora normalmente, tutto intorno a loro correva come impazzito. Pucci era l'unico in grado di muoversi a quella stessa velocità, e li attaccava da tutte le direzioni colpendo come una macchia indistinta che non riuscivano quasi a vedere. La battaglia si era spostata dal centro spaziale al mare. Per quanto Jotaro potesse fermare il tempo, non aveva più il vigore di quando era ragazzo, e il suo avversario sembrava aver assorbito tutte le strategie e le tattiche di Dio. Ormai era la sua reincarnazione. Forse era superiore perfino a lui ormai, e poteva contare solo su un lasso di pochi secondi per fare la sua mossa. Anasui si era offerto di sacrificare la sua vita facendo da esca per permettergli di agire al momento giusto. Per Jolyne avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Ma non era servito a niente. Il prete era ricorso allo stesso trucco già usato in carcere. Jotaro aveva dovuto scegliere tra fermarlo e salvare la figlia, minacciata da cento coltelli lanciati nel momento in cui aveva fermato il tempo. E non era riuscito a fare entrambe le cose. Nei pochi secondi che aveva perso per metterla in salvo, il nemico aveva ripreso a muoversi, irridendo l'amore per la famiglia che era la loro debolezza… e la loro rovina.  
Non c'era voluto più di un attimo. Aveva squarciato il petto ad Anasui, spaccato in due la testa di Jotaro, tranciato le braccia a Ermes. Jolyne era stata colpita al fianco da uno dei coltelli. Tutti giacevano in mare inanimati, ed Emporio a quella vista aveva urlato d'orrore. Poi l'accelerazione del tempo si era fermata. Il prete stava davanti a lui, annunciandogli la sua intenzione di ucciderlo per far sparire anche l'ultimo ostacolo alla piena realizzazione del suo piano. Pazzo di terrore, il bambino non sapeva più cosa stesse facendo. Aveva afferrato la pistola fantasma, nel vano tentativo di difendersi.  
E in quel momento Jolyne aveva attaccato il nemico con le sue ultime forze, permettendogli di fuggire sul dorso di un delfino. Gli aveva detto che era la loro ultima speranza. Gli aveva detto che doveva sopravvivere ad ogni costo… e che non poteva andare con lui. Si era fermata a combattere l'ultima battaglia per dargli il tempo di allontanarsi. Aveva visto con i suoi occhi il suo corpo andare in pezzi sotto l'attacco del prete, mentre fuggiva.  
Il tempo accelerava di nuovo, sempre più velocemente. Aveva visto millenni passare in un secondo, la terra cambiare forma e poi sgretolarsi nel nulla. Gli esseri viventi si erano ritrovati sospesi in un vuoto informe, assoluto, mentre l'universo si avvicinava alla sua fine. Non esisteva più nulla se non galassie polverizzate che si riversavano in un ultimo, enorme buco nero.  
E poi si era svegliato. E si era ritrovato a Green Dolphin Street. Era il giorno della visita di Jotaro, il giorno in cui era iniziato lo scontro con Whitesnake. Era nel nascondiglio da dove aveva supplicato Jolyne di non andare.  
Possibile che fosse stato tutto un incubo? Oppure… cos'era accaduto? Si era precipitato nella sala visite, e per un attimo aveva creduto di vedere la sua amica e il padre che parlavano… ma si era bloccato sentendosi gelare il sangue. _Non erano loro…_ erano solo due che gli somigliavano tantissimo!  
Era finito in un altro universo. Il potere del prete aveva fatto fare un giro completo al ciclo del tempo. Dopo la morte del loro mondo, se ne era creato un altro dove la storia aveva avuto esattamente lo stesso sviluppo. Tutti gli esseri viventi del vecchio universo si erano spostati nel nuovo… ma i morti no. Non i suoi amici. Loro se ne erano andati per sempre.  
In questo nuovo mondo, il destino era già deciso. Tutti conoscevano in anticipo ogni minimo particolare della propria vita futura, e non potevano sottrarvisi. Padre Pucci era l'unica eccezione. Questo era il Paradiso, diceva. Sapere prima tutto, dal prossimo scivolone alla data della propria morte, avrebbe reso felice il genere umano, perché ognuno avrebbe potuto _prepararvisi_. E così, finché lui viveva, il destino di tutto il mondo era in suo potere. Questo voleva dire _possedere tutte le anime della Terra_. Emporio era l'unico ricordo rimasto della sua sfortuna. In nome del suo Paradiso, doveva sopprimerlo. E lui non avrebbe potuto resistergli. Anche il suo destino era già determinato. E cosa poteva fare un bambino indifeso contro il suo potere?  
Ma si era dimenticato di una cosa. Emporio aveva con sé il disco col potere di Weather Report, che Jolyne gli aveva consegnato. E aveva usato quello contro di lui. Aveva manovrato in modo che fosse proprio il prete a infilarglielo in testa, dato che solo lui poteva modificare il destino. E lo aveva indebolito facendogli aspirare una quantità letale di ossigeno, prima di schiacciargli la testa come un frutto maturo. Mentre subiva il colpo di grazia, l'assassino lo aveva supplicato di non privare l'umanità del suo dono. Senza di lui il destino di quel mondo sarebbe stato diverso. Dopotutto era stato Dio a volere che tutto questo accadesse. Era stata la _volontà divina_!  
«Ma non capisci che è dal _destino_ che sei stato sconfitto?» gli aveva risposto, calmo come la morte. «Anche il _desiderio di giustizia_… fa parte del destino!»  
E l'aveva guardato morire urlando, senza il minimo rimorso. Il mondo si era dissolto nuovamente intorno a lui. Aveva creduto di morire a sua volta. Non se ne era dispiaciuto. Avrebbe rivisto la sua sorellina, e la sua mamma, e tutti gli altri.  
Invece si era trovato in aperta campagna, sulla strada del penitenziario, alla fermata dell'autobus. Una donna stava litigando vivacemente col conducente che non voleva lasciarla salire. Il mezzo partì accompagnato dalle sue imprecazioni. Ancora confuso e incerto su dove fosse, Emporio non aveva però avuto dubbi quando l'aveva vista in volto… quella era Ermes!  
E non distante c'era una macchina con a bordo Jolyne e Anasui! La ragazza, senza dar segno di riconoscerlo, aveva presentato se stessa come Irene e l'altro come Anakis, il suo ragazzo… stavano andando a trovare suo padre… Li avevano presi a bordo come autostoppisti, perché cominciava a piovere, e di lì a poco si erano fermati a far salire anche Weather, che correva lungo la strada…  
Era un altro mondo ancora… oppure lo stesso di prima, ma che era cambiato con la morte del prete. Non ne era certo. Ma era certo che qui tutti i suoi amici si erano reincarnati. Avevano avuto un'altra vita, un'altra occasione per la felicità che avevano sempre inseguito. Avevano vinto. Piangendo di gioia e di dolore, era andato con loro. Lontano, tra la pioggia, s'intravedeva l'arcobaleno.

All'inizio avevano pensato che fosse scappato di casa. Non poteva raccontare la sua storia: qui non era mai successa, e non gli avrebbero creduto. E per quante ricerche avessero fatto, non avevano trovato traccia della sua identità in nessun database o archivio.  
Alla fine, visto che non aveva un posto dove stare, era finito per rimanere a casa loro. Era un posto grande, con tante camere da letto. «Finché non troviamo la tua mamma», avevano detto, ma poco per volta si erano tacitamente abituati all'idea che ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre. Avevano perfino pensato di iscriverlo in qualche modo a scuola, l'anno seguente… quello che aveva sempre sognato. Aveva dato il nome di sua madre, ma chissà se sarebbero davvero riusciti a trovarla. Certo, se loro erano tornati in vita, era possibile che anche lei fosse ancora viva, ma dove? In prigione, come prima, oppure aveva vissuto in modo completamente diverso? E anche se l'avessero trovata, non ci sarebbe mica stato un altro se stesso accanto a lei? Oppure non aveva mai avuto figli, e non l'avrebbe riconosciuto? C'erano ancora tante cose che non sapeva di quel mondo. Le persone sostituivano semplicemente i propri alter ego, come nel mondo creato dal prete, oppure no? Per quanto fosse sempre stato un ragazzino estremamente intelligente e deduttivo, solo a pensarci gli faceva male la testa.  
Non sapeva nemmeno se qui esistessero gli stand. Il suo, Burning Down The House, probabilmente funzionava ancora, anche se era un po' difficile dirlo dato che non aveva più oggetti fantasma a disposizione. Anche la sua vecchia tuta da baseball, l'unico vestito della sua misura, l'aveva buttata via poco dopo essere arrivato. Gli altri, di sicuro, di stand non avevano mai sentito neanche parlare.  
Era strano. La sua vittoria contro il nemico aveva apparentemente annullato tutte le azioni da lui compiute, eppure erano cambiate anche cose successe prima della sua interferenza. Ermes, per esempio. Sua sorella non era mai stata uccisa, e continuava a lavorare al ristorante, mentre lei andava all'università. Anche Irene ci andava. Divideva la camera al college con altre tre ragazze, e quando era a casa non faceva che raccontarne. Anche in questo mondo i suoi genitori erano divorziati, ma il padre era sempre stato presente nella sua vita e lei non gli serbava rancore. Lui era un ricco uomo d'affari sempre impegnato in qualche riunione, ma trovava sempre il tempo per cenare con la figlia e ascoltare le sue chiacchiere. Anche il suo nome era diverso. Era come se, scomparso il nemico, anche il nomignolo «JoJo», con tutto quel che comportava, non avesse più ragione d'essere. Forse, visto che Padre Pucci aveva in sé lo spirito dell'uomo chiamato Dio, anche quello era stato annullato con lui? Tutti gli ultimi centoventi anni erano stati riscritti senza la sua perfida influenza? Se era così, allora quell'uomo aveva cambiato la storia in modi che nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginarsi. Anche Anakis, oltre ad avere un nome diverso dal suo alter ego, aveva vissuto del tutto diversamente. Aveva un buon lavoro, non aveva mai commesso l'omicidio che gli era valso la condanna nell'altro mondo ed era un ragazzo perfettamente sano di mente e allegro... a parte quella mania di montare e smontare le cose. Quella gli era rimasta. Aveva la casa piena di orologi e giocattoli a molla.  
Weather, poi, non ricordava di aver mai avuto un fratello. Non era mai stato scambiato alla nascita e viveva felice coi genitori e la sorella. Dopo aver incontrato gli altri per caso in quel giorno di pioggia grazie all'autostop, aveva iniziato a frequentarli amichevolmente. Aveva spiegato che stava facendo il giro d'America a piedi con lo zaino, una cosa che aveva sempre desiderato fin da quando era ragazzo. Certo, per un quarantenne può sembrare un'idiozia, ma a lui piaceva comportarsi un po' sopra le righe. Gli altri lo consideravano un tipo eccentrico, ma simpatico.  
Insomma, era tutto perfetto. I suoi amici non avevano mai dovuto combattere contro minacce soprannaturali. Non avevano sofferto, non si portavano dentro cicatrici, non sapevano nemmeno cosa significasse perdere un compagno o dover sacrificare se stessi. Era la vita che avrebbero dovuto vivere fin dall'inizio, come persone normali, senza ombre, senza minacce. Non poteva che esserne felice per loro. Se l'erano meritato… se si poteva dire di persone che non sapevano nemmeno che altri se stessi «l'avessero meritato». Ma se si credeva alla reincarnazione, era così senz'altro. Niente da dire, quello era davvero un mondo meraviglioso. Però… però… però…

«Apri gli occhi».  
–Come? Hai detto qualcosa?  
–Sì. Ho detto «Cos'hai da guardarmi?»– rispose Irene, in tono scherzoso. –O vuoi dirmi che sono bella come un quadro?  
Lui sussultò. –No… scusami… ero soprappensiero.– Come avrebbe potuto spiegarle? –Senti… posso farti una domanda un po' strana? Se uno avesse avuto un passato molto infelice, e avesse la possibilità di dimenticare tutto e ricominciare da capo… pensi che sarebbe giusto?  
–Ma guarda come sei disordinato…– Irene stava raccogliendo i suoi vestiti sparpagliati a terra. –Se continui così anche quando crescerai, farai ammattire la tua ragazza! Devi imparare a tenere le cose!– Quindi inclinò la testa di lato, pensierosa. –Oggi ti sei svegliato filosofo, eh? È una domanda difficile.– Appoggiò la bracciata di vestiti sul letto e si avvicinò di nuovo alla finestra. –Non è che io sia un'esperta in materia. Comunque… una volta qualcuno mi ha detto questo: la conoscenza è sempre meglio della non conoscenza.  
Emporio la guardò sorpreso. Lei teneva i gomiti sul davanzale e la testa tra le mani, guardando fuori dalla finestra lievemente china, le gambe incrociate, con aria sognante. –Certo, se non hai abbastanza forza per sopportare la verità, allora forse è un bene non conoscerla. Se sei troppo debole per lottare. Ma non credi che sarebbe un po' da vigliacchi? Per quanto la verità possa essere dolorosa, per quanto il passato possa far male… è sempre meglio sapere che non sapere. Perché anche se cerchi con tutte le tue forze di credere a una bugia, questa resterà tale. E sono stati proprio gli eventi del passato a farti crescere. A farti maturare. Non voglio dire che abbiamo _bisogno_ di provare dolore, di perdere delle persone care… Credo che si possa crescere tanto attraverso la sofferenza che la gioia, ma una volta che qualcosa ti succede… una volta che _tu_ vi hai reagito, alla _tua_ maniera… quella diventa una cosa _tua_. Fa parte di te. E non puoi rinnegarla, o perderesti anche quello che ne hai ricavato di buono, per quanto piccolo sia. Sarebbe come tradire te stesso.  
Il bambino si guardò le mani. In effetti era giusto. Era quello che anche lui pensava, dentro di sé, sebbene non volesse ammetterlo. Anche F.F. ripeteva sempre qualcosa del genere, che i ricordi sono ciò che ci rende quello che siamo. Che ci dà forza. Diceva sempre che erano la cosa più preziosa che possedesse.  
Povera F.F. In questo nuovo mondo in cui era finito, lei era l'unica che non fosse tornata in vita. Certo, era logico. Se il prete non era mai esistito, non aveva neanche potuto mai dare una mente propria al plancton perché gli facesse da guardiano. Ma la cosa più triste era che così nessuno poteva ricordarsi di lei. Nessuno aveva idea che ci fosse stata, tranne lui. E questo rendeva i ricordi di lei che gli restavano ancor più preziosi e irrinunciabili. Anche gli altri non avevano idea delle battaglie che avevano combattuto insieme in un'altra vita. Per loro era solo uno strano orfanello che avevano raccolto un giorno sulla strada. Non c'era tra loro quel legame che c'era stato un tempo.  
Ma questo che voleva dire? Che senza i nostri ricordi non saremmo noi stessi? Weather sembrava cambiato, aveva detto Anasui, quando aveva riacquistato la memoria sottrattagli dal fratello. Ma era stato solo in apparenza. In realtà era… _più_ se stesso. E i nemici che li avevano attaccati perché avevano ricevuto da Whitesnake falsi ricordi? Probabilmente non erano stinchi di santo neanche prima. Ma c'era qualcosa di artefatto in loro, di _innaturale_. Anche F.F. si aggrappava solo ai ricordi che aveva costruito da quando era diventata loro amica, da quando aveva sviluppato una sua personalità. Quelli di prima, diceva, non erano _suoi_. Non erano stati i ricordi a crearla, _lei_ se li era creati.  
Noi non siamo i nostri ricordi. Ma i ricordi sono parte di noi, perché sono ciò che noi abbiamo amato, che noi abbiamo deciso, che noi siamo stati fieri o vergognosi di aver fatto. Sono quanto di più nostro possa esserci, il segno del nostro essere che incidiamo in noi stessi. Per quanto possano essere dolorosi, sono preziosi. Inestimabili. Per questo era stato così crudele Padre Pucci. Non uccideva soltanto le persone. Rubava loro l'identità.  
Sì, lo sapeva. Ma che poteva farci? Quel mondo non c'era più. E anche se avesse cercato di raccontare loro il passato, l'avrebbero presa solo per una storia fantasiosa che si era inventato. Non gli restava che imparare a viverci e farsi una ragione di quello che aveva perso per sempre. Questi non erano i compagni che aveva amato. Erano persone diverse.  
Fece per rispondere all'amica, ma quando sollevò gli occhi le parole gli morirono in gola.  
C'era una farfalla immensa sul davanzale(4).  
Era bianca, bellissima, le ali setose e sfrangiate come la corolla di un fiore. Sembrava uscita da un quadro o uno studio naturalistico. Ma era grande quanto tutta la finestra. Sospesa nell'aria, la testa aliena dagli occhi sfaccettati, le antenne frangiate, puntavano nella sua direzione come quelli di un mostro. Non poteva essere _reale_. Riusciva a vederci attraverso.  
–La… la vedi anche tu?  
–Cosa?– L'insetto era sparito. Era stato proprio davanti al viso di Irene, ma sembrava che lei non se ne fosse neanche accorta.  
–Ah, no… niente.– Forse aveva solo immaginato tutto. Doveva essere ancora l'impressione di quel brutto sogno. Cercò di darsi un'aria allegra. –Quel fatto che la conoscenza è sempre meglio… è molto saggio. L'hai sentito a lezione? O forse te l'ha detto tuo padre o Anakis?  
–Cosa? Di chi stai parlando?  
–Ma… ma come… il tuo…– Si interruppe. C'era un rumore nella stanza. Lieve ma persistente. Un gocciolio di _qualcosa_. _Plick plick plick._ –Il tuo… ragazzo…  
«Apri gli occhi». Di nuovo quella voce. Allora non l'aveva immaginata! Ma chi aveva parlato? Era uno scherzo di pessimo gusto? O forse era lui che stava diventando pazzo?  
–Ragazzo? Io avrei un ragazzo?– La voce di lei era terribilmente calma. –Ma cosa vai ad inventarti? Non ho mai sentito quel nome in vita mia.– _Plick plick plick._  
–Hai qualcosa… qualcosa sul labbro…– mormorò Emporio, sempre più disorientato. Si sfregò gli occhi. Poteva essere solo uno sbaffo di rossetto? Ma Irene non metteva il rossetto di solito… e poi era sicuro che non ci fosse prima… No… non era rossetto… Un sudore freddo cominciò a bagnargli le tempie. Era _sangue_! Il labbro della ragazza sanguinava. Le gocce le colavano sul mento e poi cadevano una a una a terra. _Plick plick plick._  
–Non ho capito, scusa– disse Irene staccandosi dalla finestra. –Cosa vorresti dire? Sei strano oggi, sai?– Si girò, e il bambino si accorse inorridito che anche il suo fianco sinistro sanguinava. Come se fosse stato squarciato da un coltello. Un rivolo scendeva fino a bagnarle i tacchi alti degli stivali di pelle.  
–Tu… non sei tu! Tu sei un'altra!  
Lei lo guardò turbata. Stava sanguinando come un animale macellato, si era formata una profonda pozza rossa ai suoi piedi, ma non dava segno di notarlo. –Ma cos'hai?– chiese, con tono sinceramente preoccupato. –Ti senti bene?– E alzò un braccio verso di lui. Le dita della mano cominciarono a sgretolarsi come creta.  
Emporio indietreggiò freneticamente, ansimando, mentre la sua mente perdeva tutti gli appigli, cercando di evitare quel contatto. Andò a sbattere contro il muro. Solo che non c'era più un muro contro cui andare a sbattere. La parete era svanita.  
Si era fatto tutto buio. Le immagini si fermarono, come quelle di un film guasto, e sbiadirono nel nulla. Irene, la stanza. Il mondo fuori. Il cielo e il sole. Non esisteva più niente. Era di nuovo immerso nel nero totale, come quando aveva fatto il salto da un mondo a un altro. Ma stavolta era solo. Terribilmente solo, e perduto nell'assenza di un universo.  
–No!– Tutto si stava forse ripetendo? Avrebbe continuato a passare di mondo in mondo, per sempre? Senza mai potersi fermare? Tutto sarebbe continuato a cambiare ogni volta? Quanti mondi potevano esserci nel tempo? E qual era il mondo vero? –Dove sono?– gridò al nulla assoluto. –Non riesco più a distinguere… cosa è reale e cosa no! Aiuto! Aiutatemi!  
–Finalmente– rispose una voce che conosceva bene. –Era ora che ti svegliassi.

Aprì gli occhi.  
Si trovava sulla costa di Cape Canaveral. Faceva freddo, c'era odore di salsedine. Aveva addosso la sua solita tuta da baseball fantasma, per di più zuppa d'acqua marina per la lunga immersione.  
E Jolyne era lì vicino. Non Irene. Jolyne. Con gli abiti frivoli all'ultima moda, la farfalla tatuata sul braccio e il piercing a stella all'ombelico. Semisdraiata accanto a lui, lo stava fissando. Le scendeva ancora un filo di sangue dalle labbra, come l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, ma la ferita al fianco non c'era più. Non lontano giacevano i corpi dei loro compagni, immobili. Era lo stesso posto, e lo stesso giorno… se così si poteva dire… in cui avevano combattuto col prete.  
–Sorellina… Sorellina?…– balbettò il bambino, incapace di raccapezzarsi. –Ma no, non è possibile… il nostro mondo è sparito! Questo… è forse un altro sogno?  
–No, Emporio. È la realtà– rispose la giovane, con voce leggermente roca ma ferma, come lui la ricordava. –Quello che hai vissuto finora… _quello_ è stato un sogno.

Era riversa nell'acqua(5), in stato di semincoscienza. L'attacco era stato troppo veloce e brutale. Li aveva falciati tutti prima che fossero in grado di reagire. Aveva un coltello infilato nel fianco… da dove era venuto? Tutti gli altri giacevano attorno sulle onde. Non sapeva dire se fossero vivi o morti. L'intontimento le impediva di sentire anche il dolore.  
_È finita? Abbiamo perso? Così?_  
Aveva portato la mano alla ferita. Stava perdendo moltissimo sangue… probabilmente le aveva reciso un'arteria, il bastardo. Adesso il tempo era tornato normale… il piccolo, l'unico ancora in piedi, lo stava affrontando terrorizzato. Gli puntava contro la pistola fantasma. Forse aveva dimenticato che con quella non poteva far niente a un essere vivente. In ogni caso, non avrebbe avuto nessuna possibilità contro il prete. Era spacciato, come loro.  
Forse era vero… era inutile continuare a combattere. Il nemico era troppo forte. Non avevano mai avuto speranze di vincerlo. Tutto continuava ad andare a suo favore, fin dall'inizio. Perché mettersi contro il destino? Avevano fatto tutto quello che potevano. Adesso basta. Poteva lasciarsi andare…  
In quel momento le erano affiorati ricordi assurdi. Forse perché non riusciva a ragionare più bene per l'emorragia. O forse qualcosa dentro di lei stava cercando di parlarle.  
_Io… ho rubato una macchina… quando avevo quattordici anni. Già. Ma perché l'ho fatto?_  
Cinque anni prima Jolyne aveva trovato un portafoglio sul marciapiede. Con la sventatezza tipica dei ragazzini, l'aveva intascato senza pensarci sopra. Non era neanche una gran cifra… solo qualche dollaro… ma quando si era accorta che il proprietario era là vicino e l'aveva vista si era spaventata al pensiero di essere considerata una ladra… così lo aveva tirato fuori dalla macchina e aveva cercato di farla partire. Ma non sapeva guidare. Era andata a sbattere dopo pochi metri e l'avevano arrestata comunque. Anche per il furto d'auto. La sua prima volta alla polizia. Non aveva fatto neanche un giorno di prigione allora, perché era minorenne… ma al secondo arresto quell'accusa aveva avuto il suo peso contro di lei.  
Ciò che ricordava di più di quel giorno, però, era che papà non era venuto a liberarla. Mamma aveva pagato la cauzione per lei e poi gli aveva parlato al telefono. Non poteva venire. Stava partendo per Tokyo. E allora si era sentita definitivamente morire qualcosa dentro. Perché, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, sperava che lui si preoccupasse. Che la sgridasse. Magari la prendesse a schiaffi. Ma che venisse. Che riconoscesse la sua esistenza…  
_Papà verrà sicuramente in mio aiuto… Papà mi aiuterà…_  
Per questo si era sempre messa in un guaio dopo l'altro… Per questo non era mai stata responsabile, si era fatta coinvolgere da un vigliacco che non l'amava, si era sempre comportata da stupida… Perché da qualche parte, in fondo al suo cuore, continuava a pensare che _se fosse stata abbastanza cattiva…_ lui forse sarebbe tornato… e se poi lui non la amava, allora a che le serviva comportarsi bene? Comunque non sarebbe importato a nessuno…  
E ora lui era lì, privo di conoscenza in mare… _per salvarla_. Come per salvarla si era fatto rubare l'anima e la mente mesi prima, ed era stato in punto di morte. Lei lo sapeva: un tempo non avrebbe mai perso così una battaglia. Era stato a causa sua. Lei era l'unica cosa per cui poteva perdere il suo sangue freddo, dimenticare la strategia, rendersi vulnerabile. Il suo punto debole. Perché la amava troppo. Anche quel maledetto lo sapeva.  
Papà l'aveva _sempre_ amata. L'aveva sempre aiutata, proprio standosene lontano, non coinvolgendola nelle bufere della sua vita, privandosi del suo affetto. Per lui la sua sicurezza e quella di sua madre erano sempre venute prima di tutto. Non era mai uscita dal suo cuore.  
E papà non si sarebbe _mai_ arreso. Neanche in punto di morte. Neanche con tutte le probabilità contro. Neanche _morto_. E adesso…  
_Posso forse… fare di meno?_  
Emporio era in pericolo. Forse non sarebbe riuscita a portare un altro attacco prima di perdere definitivamente i sensi… ma doveva fare qualcosa per aiutarlo. Anche se non sapeva cosa. Aveva stretto la mano attorno al coltello, per cercare di estrarlo.  
E allora aveva sentito qualcosa di rigido nella sua tasca. Stupita, l'aveva esplorato a tastoni, per poi estrarlo e portarselo davanti agli occhi. Era il disco di Weather Report. In realtà l'aveva sempre tenuto lei, non l'aveva dato a Emporio. Nella confusione, si era dimenticata di averlo.  
Lui le aveva lasciato una parte dei suoi poteri prima di morire. Forse proprio pensando a un momento come questo.  
_Sarò in grado di usarlo?_  
Non sarebbe dovuto essere possibile. Nessuno poteva avere più di uno stand per volta. Poteva essere incompatibile col suo potere. Avrebbe potuto distruggerle la mente. Avrebbe potuto ucciderla.  
Be', non avrebbe fatto una gran differenza. E comunque era l'ultima risorsa che le restava. Per proteggere il piccolo come avrebbe voluto essere protetta lei… come ERA stata protetta sempre, a costo anche di perdere il suo amore… Per essere degna di suo padre… Che aveva da perdere?  
Debolmente, aveva appoggiato il disco alla fronte. Non c'era voluto altro. Era scivolato dentro con una facilità estrema, come se quello fosse sempre stato il suo posto.  
In quel momento avevano cominciato a volare le farfalle(6).  
Aveva sentito la volontà di lui pervaderla, con la tenerezza che aveva sempre mostrato quando erano insieme. Le erano venute le lacrime agli occhi. Non aveva avuto tempo di pensarci quando lui era ancora in vita, perché era troppo presa dalla sua battaglia e da suo padre… e adesso era tardi per accorgersi che forse lo aveva amato.  
Le farfalle attraversavano graziosamente lo spazio, con una leggiadria incurante dell'inferno che l'uomo aveva creato sotto di loro. Erano così innocenti. Erano bellissime. Ma non erano… _reali_. Riusciva a vederci attraverso. Le aveva create lei. Col potere di Weather.  
Alzò faticosamente le mani sopra le onde. –Stone Free…  
Il filo color roccia che era il suo potere le uscì dalle dita e le si diffuse intorno in spirali crescenti. Sembrava che da esso si irradiasse un arcobaleno, come quello creato da Weather(7). Le farfalle seguivano il movimento del filo… i colori sgargianti accerchiavano tutta la zona dov'erano… racchiudevano lei, i suoi compagni morenti, il suo nemico… le farfalle aumentavano sempre di più…  
In qualche modo _sapeva_ cosa poteva fare quel potere. I fratelli Pucci non avevano poi stand così diversi. Padre Enrico si serviva di illusioni per liquefare il corpo delle vittime a cui rubava i ricordi… aveva usato un'illusione anche per uccidere F.F.…  
E Weather inviava impulsi subliminali al cervello delle persone tramite la luce del sole, senza neanche rendersene conto… Faceva vedere loro cose che non esistevano…  
Sapeva cosa le era stato lasciato in eredità. Ma sarebbe stata in grado di usarlo? E anche se ci fosse riuscita, avrebbe funzionato?  
Lo aveva pronunciato con le sue ultime forze, ma con voce squillante e vittoriosa, sollevando più che poteva le braccia al cielo:  
–Stone Free… _What a Wonderful World_(8)!  
Aveva funzionato.

Da quel momento in poi, il prete ed Emporio avevano vissuto in un mondo che _loro stessi_ avevano creato, nella loro immaginazione. Prima Padre Pucci aveva creduto di aver realizzato il mondo che lui e Dio avevano sempre sognato, dove tutto era predestinato tranne le sue azioni e i suoi nemici non esistevano più. In sogno si era svolto l'inseguimento, in sogno la battaglia finale. E quando Emporio aveva immaginato di schiacciare la testa del nemico e annientarlo per sempre, la mente di lui ci aveva creduto. E si era spenta. Ora era in coma, e non si sarebbe ripreso mai più. Il suo cervello era stato distrutto, insieme alla sua folle idea di paradiso.  
Poi era stato Emporio a immaginare il suo mondo perfetto. Un mondo dove nessuno dei suoi amici era morto, dove non esisteva il male e nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto soffrire… Ma un mondo che forse non era giusto come non lo era quello del loro nemico…  
E intanto, il mondo reale era tornato normale. L'accelerazione del tempo si era fermata. I due sognatori erano crollati immoti nell'acqua. Le dispiaceva aver coinvolto nell'attacco anche il suo «fratellino», pensava sempre più confusamente… ma era troppo debole ormai per riuscire a controllare bene quel potere, e comunque alla fine era stato proprio quello a salvarli. Se Emporio non avesse distratto il prete per un attimo, non sarebbe riuscita ad attivarlo… se il tempo fosse stato accelerato, forse il potere non avrebbe avuto effetto… e senza il coraggio del bambino, forse non avrebbero mai sconfitto quel demonio, neanche in sogno. Era stata una benedizione averlo incontrato… lo aveva sempre pensato…  
Sperò che la perdonasse mentre ricadeva con un tonfo. L'acqua era rossa tutto intorno. Non aveva potuto chiudersi la ferita col filo, per non interrompere l'attacco. Sarebbe comunque svanito… insieme alla sua vita. _Amici miei… Papà… sto arrivando…_  
Aveva creduto che fosse stato il suo ultimo atto. Aveva creduto di morire con gli altri, e lo aveva accettato. E invece no. Proprio mentre si abbandonava, aveva sentito il rumore di un motore provenire dalla costa. Un motoscafo li aveva raggiunti e caricati a bordo.

Quel motoscafo ora era attraccato a pochi metri da loro. Il nome scritto in svolazzi dorati diceva _Gold Passion_. Due uomini in strane uniformi restavano seri e impettiti vicino ad esso, osservando la scena senza dire una parola. Un terzo, vestito di un lungo abito scuro, dava loro le spalle, ancora chino sugli altri. Il buco nel torace di Anasui era scomparso, e così la ferita che aveva diviso in due la testa e il volto di Jotaro. Ancora non si muovevano, ma potevano vederli respirare. Mentre guardavano, lo sconosciuto afferrò le braccia mozzate di Ermes e le spinse con forza contro i moncherini dei gomiti come fossero state quelle di una bambola a incastro. E le braccia si attaccarono. Neanche una traccia di sangue. Era un portatore di stand, non c'erano dubbi! Ma chi era? E perché li stava aiutando?  
–È la _forza di attrazione_…– disse l'uomo, facendoli trasalire entrambi.  
Si voltò. Era un giovane di ventisei o ventisette anni, con capelli biondi e morbidi che gli incorniciavano il viso in ampi riccioli. Sorrideva lievemente in un modo solare, irradiante, e qualcosa nella sua espressione ricordò tanto a Jolyne se stessa e anche suo padre. La somiglianza era indubbia, ma c'era in lui anche qualcosa di profondamente misterioso. –La stessa forza che ha chiamato qui gli altri, ha chiamato anche me. Solo che io non sono stato costretto ad obbedire a chi la emanava, come i miei fratelli. Forse perché ho raggiunto un _livello di potere_ in cui il destino non mi domina più. O forse perché, nonostante il sangue che ho nelle vene… ho scelto un'altra eredità. Ed è questo che vi ha salvato. Se esiste una forza di attrazione, ha lavorato a favore vostro, non del vostro nemico.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sui feriti, non più tali, che stavano cominciando a risvegliarsi. –Di' a tuo padre che con questo spero che le nostre famiglie siano pari. Lui capirà. Probabilmente non ci incontreremo più. O forse probabilmente sì. Se ce ne sarà bisogno. _Arrivederci_, dunque.  
E con una risata sommessa e quel saluto in una lingua straniera, si allontanò lungo la riva prima che lei avesse anche solo potuto chiedergli il suo nome.  
Giorno Giovanna(9). Il capo della più importante organizzazione mafiosa d'Italia. Uno degli uomini più pericolosi del mondo… e uno di quelli che tante volte, senza che nessuno lo sapesse, l'avevano salvato.

Poche ore dopo(10), erano tutti riuniti in un laboratorio della Fondazione Speedwagon, a fissarsi tra loro mentre ascoltavano le ultime notizie. A quanto pareva, tutti loro avevano subito gli effetti del potere di Jolyne. Anche se privi di conoscenza, avevano avuto delle visioni, per quanto frammentarie. Ermes aveva fatto un sogno molto simile a quello di Emporio, con sua sorella e tutti i suoi amici vivi. Anasui bofonchiava qualcosa su dame dell'Ottocento e case–labirinto, ed era più cupo e scontroso del solito.  
Anche Jotaro aveva sognato. Ora non ricordava bene, ma era stato molto strano… cavalli, pistole… aveva avuto l'impressione di rivivere tutta la storia della famiglia. Forse la memoria recuperata da poco gli aveva fatto strani scherzi. Già, la famiglia. Alla fine, cos'altro li aveva salvati? Nonostante tutto ciò che i mostri del passato e del futuro potevano dire, lo avevano dimostrato ancora una volta. A se stessi come a loro. Avere una famiglia non rende deboli. Rende _invincibili_.  
Fuori, il mondo stava tornando alla normalità. Era stato saltato un giorno, ma non avrebbe fatto differenza per nessuno. La gente stava già cominciando a credere che si fosse trattato solo di un'allucinazione di massa. Col tempo, tutti avrebbero dimenticato. Ed era bene così. Quando non si ha la forza di sopportare la verità, è meglio non conoscerla. Solo loro avrebbero sempre saputo. Avrebbero sempre ricordato. E questi ricordi nessuno avrebbe più potuto portarglieli via.  
Come i ricordi degli amici che non ce l'avevano fatta. F.F.… Weather Report… loro non erano riusciti a vedere la vittoria… Però era per merito loro che la vittoria era stata possibile. Che le loro vite erano salve. Anche se avessero _potuto_ dimenticare quel dolore, non avrebbero voluto mai.  
–Bene– esclamò a un tratto Jotaro scuotendoli tutti, col suo solito piglio calmo e deciso. –Adesso sarà meglio che tutti voi vi nascondiate per un po'. Per la legge, siete ancora degli evasi. Ci penserà la Fondazione SPW a trovarvi un posto in cui stare, e forse anche delle nuove identità. Intanto, i miei avvocati si occuperanno di far riaprire i vostri casi e farvi prosciogliere da tutte le accuse. Tornerete liberi legalmente. Presto non dovrete più preoccuparvi di niente.  
Quindi si volse a Emporio, con un accenno di sorriso. –Quanto a te… bisognerà farti dei documenti tutti nuovi, visto che non esiste alcuna prova della tua esistenza. È come se tu non fossi mai nato, vero? Be', allora si può dire che nasci adesso. Perciò che ne dici di venire a stare con noi? Posso adottarti. Hai aiutato mia figlia fin dall'inizio, con tutte le tue forze. Penso sia giusto che lei diventi davvero la tua sorellina.  
Emporio non riusciva quasi a emettere suono dalla gioia. Almeno questo del suo sogno si era avverato! –Io… io…– Si girò verso Jolyne, che lo abbracciò forte non meno felice di lui. –Papà…– disse poi. –Hai detto _noi_? Anche la mamma?  
Lui non fece trapelare alcuna emozione mentre rispondeva: –Be'… non possiamo lasciare quella povera donna a chiedersi cosa ti sia successo, no? La farò mandare a prendere dalla Fondazione. Troveremo un posto dove possiate stare insieme tu e lei… e tu e io, per il tempo che ci vorrà.  
Voltò quindi la schiena e s'incamminò verso l'uscita, sentendo sulle spalle lo sguardo muto della ragazza. Si fermò un attimo quando incrociò Anasui, che teneva nervosamente lo sguardo basso. –Ascolta– mormorò, senza guardarlo. –Mi avevi chiesto qualcosa, durante la battaglia.  
Sorpreso, il ragazzo sussultò. Deglutì e fece il più lieve dei cenni d'assenso, restando immobile.  
–Bene, ecco la mia risposta. Non posso darti la mia benedizione.  
Anasui tremava leggermente e gli occhi gli si stringevano, ma non disse una parola.  
–Perché non dipende da me dartela– proseguì Jotaro. –Per quanto a un padre come me possa non piacere _qualsiasi_ pretendente di sua figlia… non sta a me decidere, ma a lei. Guardala. È un'adulta. Lo è diventata in fretta, e ha combattuto fino allo stremo delle sue forze. Ha dato tutto per me. E per qualcosa che è iniziato prima che lei nascesse. Può decidere da sola che risposta dare alla tua domanda. E io l'accetterò, qualunque sia. Chiediglielo. Lei ti ha dato il permesso.  
Il giovane dai capelli rossi si sentì come se un peso enorme gli fosse stato tolto all'improvviso dal petto. Fremente, incredulo, sollevò gli occhi su Jolyne. Ma lei in quel momento era tutta per suo padre, che continuava a guardare con l'amore che doveva recuperare una vita. _No, non ora_, decise. _Ci sarà un altro momento. Ci sarà tempo. Dopotutto… adesso abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo._  
Ermes, che era stata in silenzio fino allora, parlò improvvisamente, con tono che voleva essere casuale. –Che strano. Tutto questo è stato voluto da quell'uomo. Ma alla fine, niente è andato come voleva lui.  
Si voltarono tutti, seguendo il suo sguardo.  
Il prete era stato sistemato, con una flebo nel braccio, in un lettino come quello in cui per mesi aveva dormito Jotaro, senza coscienza di sé. Ormai non aveva senso ucciderlo. Lo avrebbe custodito la Fondazione per il resto della sua vita, che non sarebbe stata lunga nelle sue condizioni. Buffo. Era stato sconfitto proprio con l'arma che aveva usato contro di loro, e ora era ridotto lui come aveva ridotto tanti altri. Forse era vero, pensarono insieme padre e figlia fissandolo con gli stessi occhi. Il destino… se esiste qualcosa del genere… in realtà era stato dalla loro parte. O forse no. Ciò che si era parato _sulla strada del paradiso_… erano stati soltanto loro. Con la loro libertà, la loro volontà e la loro forza.  
_Lui, e tutti quelli come lui… ce l'hanno sempre ripetuto. Che il nostro destino era segnato, che era nelle loro mani, che non c'era nulla che potessimo fare. Hanno sempre tentato di impadronirsi del destino. Da centoventi anni. Era l'unico modo in cui potessero sentirsi felici.  
Li abbiamo sempre smentiti. E continueremo a farlo. Probabilmente ce ne saranno altri ancora. Ma poco c'importa. Sembra proprio che non riescano a capire. È meglio sapere chi si è. È meglio ricordare la propria storia. È meglio tenersi la propria sofferenza e crescere, piuttosto che avere un destino felice determinato da qualcun altro. Noi non abbiamo bisogno di sapere cosa ci accadrà domani. Possiamo non sapere dove saremo o se moriremo. Ma sappiamo già_ chi _saremo e_ cosa _faremo. Perché il destino ce lo facciamo noi con la nostra volontà. Quelli che ne hanno abbastanza per affrontare ogni nuova giornata.  
Dormi in pace, povero pazzo. Neanche in sogno ti sarà concesso di goderti il mondo meraviglioso che sognavi. Per tutta l'eternità._  
Quindi distolsero lo sguardo da lui. Non contava più niente. Non faceva più parte delle loro vite.  
–Coraggio. _Let's get back home…_ Andiamo a casa!

* * *

(1) By Phil Collins… tanto per non rompere con la tradizione!

(2) Kolonna Sonora: _Ho imparato a sognare_ (Negrita)  
(3) Kolonna Sonora: _Where the streets have no name_ (U2)  
(4) Kolonna Sonora: _Sirius_ (Alan Parsons Project)  
(5) Kolonna Sonora: _Someone saved my life tonight_ (Elton John)  
(6) N. 121, secondo episodio, _passim_.  
(7) Copertine dei nn. 118–120.  
(8) Titolo dell'ultimo episodio di _Stone Ocean_.  
(9) N. 114, pag. 62.  
(10) Kolonna Sonora: _Per te domani_ (The Pooh)


End file.
